Bittersweet Witchcraft
by x-tina in da house
Summary: It's the 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron discovers a 'certian girl', someone is after dumbledore,& a new character arrives at Hogwarts but with a certian twist. NOT A MARY SUE! thanks and enjoy ;P (i'm new 2 ff)
1. Ch 1 a new ocean and another birthday

Bittersweet witch craft  
Chapter 1 a new ocean and another birthday  
  
Ginny came running into the kitchen, crying soaking wet smelling of salty water and raw fish. Her fiery red hair was tangled in enchanted sea-weed and Mrs.Wealsly had just started breakfast.  
  
"There, there darling, don't worry I'll get this uh." she paused,".seaweed out!" Mrs.Weasley had tried to give her daughter a reassuring smile but was only thinking that it was going to be a lot harder then stay-till-it-pops bubble trouble, bubble gum. She sighed after hopeless attempts o counter curses and spells. She was pulling the very stuck plant when she called those trouble-making culptives of hers downstairs.  
  
"Fred." she gave another pull, "George.come down here NOW!" As the seconds grew into minutes Mrs.Weasley was losing patience. "FRED!" she wasn't pulling gently anymore as she screamed her twin's names, "GEORGE!" "Oww. mummy!" Ginny reached at her hair as a sudden reflex. "I'm sorry dear.here do me a favor watch over the bacon as I go deal with your brothers." Looking up at the ceiling she untied her apron and removed it from her waggling body.  
  
She left going up the stairs thinking of how to punish them this time, when she let out a small gasp. There in front of her was a 4ft wide 7ft long ocean that had taken over her once before "just swept" hallway. There was a small red Bowie in the corner swaying as a brown wooden boat was floating toward the boy's room. "Ergh!" was her response from a mix of a grunt, sigh, and impatient noise that she had never done before. The ocean waves were growing stronger as a seagull was calling out circling the poor woman. Mrs.Weasley took a couple of deep breaths cooled down a tad of her anger and lifted her wand, "Tranalaro Migaronta!" The ocean made a squeaking noise and split in half. It started to swirl then crashed back down as if nothing happened. The Bowie was now in the center of the waving water as Mrs.Weasley tried again, "Pretrilious Elgramono!" This time the ocean swept up into a mini-twister and drained away into an invisible whirlpool. Mrs.Weasley brushed her front of her robes as she told herself, "That's more like it" and she stepped over a few flopping fish, much enchanted seaweed and sand. The seagull was still calling as it landed on the boats rim. She ignored it as she went to the masterminds of trouble's door. She gave a deep breath the turned the doorknob to find two boys laughing hysterically on the floor.  
  
"FOR ALL THINGS IN MERLIN!" Mrs.Weasley said exasperated turned to Fred's bed and sat down as the two boys stopped rolling, letting the laughter turn into suppressed giggles. George had torn, cut up pants, a white floppy thin sailing shirt, long black socks, a brown can and a black hat with a white skull on the front. Fred had on a purple tank shirt with little black x's on it, a squawking green and red parrot on his left shoulder, some black shorts rolled up a inch, and a small black patch over his right eye. Mrs.Weasley looked at them as if they were mad, "Stand up!"  
  
"Arr my lady" responded Fred in a gruff voice.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?"  
  
"It must be all the fresh air my lady."Fred started.  
  
"Nay, it's the hunt for the treasure." George finished for him.  
  
"Arr.. gold does many things to a man." Fred said as he rubbed his chin nodding.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Mrs.Weasley was far from pleased. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU TWO ARE IN?"  
  
"Trouble?.. Oh! TROUBLE! No we're sinking Fred get the cannon ready and the safety raft, Prepare to abandon ship!" George said as he started making siren noises. Fred ran around the room as if searching for something. He apparently grabbed some pale gray toy.  
  
"Hoy I see the enemy. Let's make 'em walk the plank!" Fred called while looking through a hand held toy periscope pointed at Mrs.Weasley direction.  
  
"Arr." George grunted as he pretended to wobble toward his brother, "Feed 'em to the sharks!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Mrs.Weasley slammed her hand on the bed she was sitting on, "STOP THIS SHANIGIAN THIS INSTANT!" No one moved for a brief amount of time. "I'm not going to ask again." she warned.  
  
Fred and George stopped there giggles and became serious, pointed there wands to each other and shouted together, "Retoro Gilanjabano!" They turned into there regular attire and both faced there mom.  
  
"Ever since you two were little you have been nothing but trouble. From the time you put crackle poppies in everyone's rooms that took weeks to remove, from feeding Mrs. Peter's cat jello-farto that almost killed it from gastric explosions it gave every 20 min.'s. I always thought it was a stage and you two would soon grow into mature teenagers. All I ever wanted was for you two to get a good education and respect me, this family, and this house. But you two quit school open a joke shop and treat everyone as if there Ginny pigs and toys for experiments and fun." She stood up, "You think it's funny to treat Ginny like that or ruin the hallway with a. a. OCEAN!" she paused, "Oh what would great uncle Erne think now?! You two are nothing but a bunch of crazed baboons in a.,"she paused to think of that word. "A muggle zoo!" her face was full of disappointment and worry for them in the future.  
  
"Awwww. Mum you're making me blush." Fred put his hands on his face like a girl while Fred sat done on his bed crossed his legs and began to giggle like a little church girl. "tehe he he he.. Mummy dearest, you're just too much!" And hit his leg with his hand as if excited. The two looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"Well then." Mrs.Weasley stood up and started to walk slowly to the door. "I have had quite enough of both of you." She spoke through clenched teeth. The boy's giggles died out. "You have 1 hour to get out of this house and out of my site." She stormed out of there room raging with anger not giving them a chance to argue back. Mrs. Wealsly was too busy to notice a fine fishing line dangling down from the middle of the of the wet hallway's ceiling. Even more too busy to notice it was connected to a barely hanging bucket that Fred and George had put there to whoever had removed the ocean would still get wet.  
  
Suddenly remembering that they burst out there door as George screamed out, "Mum!" Fred finished for him, "Watch out for the." but it was too late. As Mrs.Weasley was turning around a small hook hitched on to her robes and as she pulled back a gallon of salty ocean water dumped all over her. She gasped from the sudden coldness that struck her and yelled as loud as she could ever go, "FRED HECTOR WEASLEY!!" she spit water from her mouth that came in as she was yelling, "GEORGE HENRY WEASLEY!!" she spit again, "Did I say one hour, I meant ONE SECOND!" She was shoving her hands at them as if shooing a couple of pidgins from a picnic, "OUT! OUT!! OOOUUUTTT!!! The two boys gulped, looked at each other and said in perfect unison, "uh-oh."  
  
******************  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Dudley! Happy Birthday to you!" came the cheerful (much to happy for Harry) group of Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon, and about 6 or 7 friends of Dudley's.  
  
"Now blow out your candles and make a wish sweetie!" said the delighted face of his aunt.  
  
So Dudley did as he was told and 16 candles were out in two tries. More spit than wind. Everyone clapped except Harry. Just as when he was younger this was Dudley's day and he has gotten the most presents Harry thought imaginable. No matter the coast or quantity Dudley got whatever he wanted on his birthday. I mean they didn't want to spoil the 'ever so happy' boy on his 'ever so special' day. Harry was standing in the corner, not really wanting to watch but had to. They always tried to make him jealous in some way. Even in the pits of his stomach he had to admit he was jealous, but only because he didn't have something like that. A loving family, a happy occasional day to look forward to the whole year, which people celebrated you for being alive and a part of this world to share with. All he wanted was his parents and that love from them. But the one thing in the world he couldn't have was that. Harry had apparently taken too long to pick up a blue and green stripped wrapping because uncle Vernon was yelling at him.  
  
"What's the matter with you boy?" After Uncle Vernon raised his eyebrow from studying the boy and he waited for Harry's response.  
  
Harry didn't say a thing, but he was thinking only one thing, "You and this whole bloody place!" A small smile crept on Uncle Vernon's much too large face. "Cat got your tongue?" uncle Vernon did his usually empty chuckle and walked over to the birthday boy giving him a pat on the back. Harry knew not to let them get to him. He still had the best friends in the world, a great headmaster, and one very particular giant he could always count on, Hagrid. Everyone had now forgotten about Harry so he hurriedly picked up all the wrapping paper and trash and slipped out of the room undetected. When he reached his room, he walked over to Hedwig and petted her head. Then he laid flat on his bed while he started to think of when he would see the only "real" family he had again. Harry fell asleep thinking of happy memories of school, Ron, Hermione, and Cho. 


	2. Ch2 a slap back into reality and MrWeasl...

Bittersweet Witchcraft  
  
Ch.2 a slap back into reality and Mr.Weasley's office  
  
He was back walking through the dark corridor when he bluntly reached for the door, it was open and he walked into the room that had haunted his dreams for what seemed forever.  
  
"Mr. Potter.," gruff a very cruel familiar voice, "so nice of you to join us."  
  
"Yes Potter, the dark lord was expecting you," the death eater chuckled that made a shiver go down the boy's spine, "No one escapes our master."  
  
"Master." another death eater remerged form the shadows and started whispering that Harry couldn't hear the rest.  
  
"Yes.yes.I see," Voldemort cleared his throat, "Potter, I'm a very busy man," many uh-um's , very much, and of course's, came from the darkness only giving Harry a feeling that he was surely outnumbered, "So. lets make this short shall we."  
  
He was walking toward Harry stopped only to notice that his death eater's were following him, turned around and apparently said something that made at least 3 or 4 run towards a door and shut loudly behind them. All of a sudden something hard hit him on his right check. Harry pulled his wand in front of him and looked into those unforgettably red glowing eyes. A very loud shrill laugh came from the enemy of Harry's past, present, and future.  
  
"Ha ha ha, fine Potter," he especially spit the word Potter out harshly, "We can do it this way as well." Voldemort pulled his wand out and whispered behind him, that all was heard was the death eater's response.  
  
"Yes, of course, right away master." he bowed down before walking through what seemed to be the same door the other's went through.  
  
After what seemed like long rustles minutes of wondering what was next to come soon all started to change and occur very fast. The door that the death eater's had disappeared had all retuned only to have 3 holding on to someone barely walking. Two were in front of them and one directly behind the prisoner. "EXCELENT!" boomed a very happy Dark Lord, "Ha ha, yes, now on to business." He turned toward Potter and then motioned his hand so the 3 death eater's holding the prisoner moved forward into the light.  
  
Harry squinted at the face until just then another hard smack hit him harder than before on his right check. Starting to get very much annoyed at that he started squinting harder. The badly beaten and bruised man was hardly standing. He had a busted lip, a very back left eye, scraps and marks all over his face and some bloody markings shone through his very much torn shirt. Or at least what was left of a shirt. Just as Harry had almost made the face out the prisoner out, he was kicked right below the knee and fell hard landing on his shins. He was leaning forward to the ground as he winced from pain. The man apparently spit out some blood then looked up at Harry. Harry gasped and took a few steps back. He thought to himself, "No, no, no, NO NO NO! It can't be." shaking his head, going along with his thoughts. Harry could hardly take the pain from seeing his godfather like that. Harry wanted to speak, or argue or at least say something but was speechless and dumbfounded.  
  
"Well Harry," a sly smile crept on his face as he looked through Harry, "If you want your' godfather to live, lean forward and rehearse the prophecy." His voice was very serious and warning him not of refuse.  
  
Harry had finally opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted again by the Dark lord, "Don't be stupid boy, you wouldn't want to end like your stupid parents now?" not waiting for an answerer he started again, "Now hand over the PROPHECY!"  
  
"Don't Harry! Get out of here while you still can! Don't worry about me! You're the one wh-"the poor man had started to say in a rush before rudely stopped by a death eater kicking him hard in the guts making him short of breath. Sirius collapsed to the floor as Harry screamed, "SIRIUSSSS!!!  
  
Voldemort gave another cruel crackle of a laugh and had turned to face his legion of death eaters. He apparently said something that amused and delighted them because they all chuckled or started to smile. Harry winced from the sudden yelp of pain coming from the prisoner's direction just before another smack hit Harry so hard on his check, a tear ran down his face. He started to run toward his beloved godfather, when Voldemort's voice called out, "Till again Potter," a small laugh boomed out, "Your nothing better than your mudblood mother." And with that was gone as well as his legion of death eaters, more important, his one and only godfather.  
  
Harry was screaming through sobs, "Nooo! Fight me! Have your stupid prophecy, just leave Sirius alone!" Harry fell to his knees leaned toward the floor and was banging it was with one fist, "Nooo.leave Sirius al(sob)one." Harry whipped his eyes when a sudden swoop of reality slapped his already burning check that Harry sat straight up. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were standing over the frightened, shivering boy, slapping him once more. Harry looked at them, and saw those faces that looked scared, worried, and concerned but, knew they were trying to conceal it.  
  
"Boy, what in the hell is wrong with you?" uncle Vernon started but was stopped by a sound of a doorbell. He looked at his wife and as she nodded he left the room heading toward the door.  
  
Aunt Petulia looked at him trying to find a excuse to be mad at him than to ask if he was ok," Now look what you did!!! You woke up the half neighborhood!" pointing her finger toward the door as if to make her point any clearer. She was murmuring to herself when Harry finally heard the last of it.  
  
"Yelling out to the night, such behavior will not be tolerated.no sir, I don't' think so!" she was shaking her head while walking back and forth.  
  
Uncle Vernon's voice was heard while he said, "Yes, yes I'm sorry to have woken you. I assure you this won't happen again. Goodnight."  
  
The door was shut behind the complaining neighbor's while Uncle Vernon's footsteps were heard headed for the kitchen. After a few minutes Uncle Vernon came in the room and shook his head like a horse. His check fat flopping from side to side as he made a long "sheeeesh" sound as he looked at his wife's crossed arms. A very un-pleased look was upon her face, clearing intending to deal with that "boy".  
  
He took the opportunity to look straight at the boy and say as harsh and warningly they could, "You are never, and I mean NEVER do that again! Screaming like a maniac, waving your arm's everywhere. For heaven's sake you woke up more than half the bloody neighborhood." He turned to his wife and spoke, "By the way that was Elena and Wilber, they didn't' appreciate being woken up at 2:30 in the morning, especially since the Hilden's banquet is tomorrow at 9:00."  
  
"Now since we have to leave at 8 to get there," he turned toward Harry, "I don't even want to hear you breathe as far as I know. If I hear so much as a peep from you, you'll never go back to your," his face red now, "FREAK school!"  
  
Aunt Petunia put a hand on her husband's back and took over, "Now don't think you're going un-punished for this, this, this." she paused while her husband finished for her.  
  
"Little tantrum." He breathed calming down a bit then going on, " You're grounded for the rest of this summer, that means no TV, no strange people over, no owls, NOTHING! And if you think that, that muddy person will tell ME what to do in my own HOUSE, you are WRONG!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a risk of saying, "Moody, expects me to write at least once a week or he will be over here personally." Harry was hoping that it would get to them and as if they had forgotten but he was wrong.  
  
"Oh I don't intend to stop you're letters to him. To him and him only. This, this, this Muggy will have his letters from under what I approve" a small smile grew on Vernon's face. He looked at his wife and she too was smiling.  
  
Looking down at his watch, Uncle Vernon took two small blue and white pills from his pocket and put them on Harry's nightstand. Now Harry knew why he had went to the kitchen before coming to his room. Whatever they were Harry wasn't going to take them. He looked up at the large man and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He saw that right then that uncle Vernon was doing something nice, for once. He was giving him some sleeping pills. Harry recognized them once when Harry had to fetch them for Dudley once. Harry nodded his head and the adults left the room without saying another word.  
  
Soon all the lights were out and the footsteps ceased. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back down in his pillow. He was thinking of the event's that just happened, how he was going to have another horrible summer, and about the sleeping pills, and about his dream, and about Voldemort having Sirius held prisoner.  
  
Harry jumped out of his bed turned on his bedpost lamp and walked over before his chest and pulled out pieces of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Harry hurriedly started writing to Hagrid, explaining the dream at first, then about maybe not being able to contact him the rest of the summer, and then about how to save Sirius and how we must hurry because.  
  
Harry stopped writing, a tear running down his still red check and Harry started looking pale. He remembered on thing, that Sirius was already..dead. Harry began to sob as he crumpled up the paper and laid his head on his desk asking himself why?  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Fred, what do you reckon this is?" George was looking at a case with a small animal in it.  
  
Fred walked over to his twin and said, "Oh no! It's a fire-eating death wrinkle! They may look small but there worse than Red Horn dragon's! Get down, it's going to BLOW!!"  
  
Everyone in the office ducked and the two brothers rolled on the ground toward, "safety". Apparently there had been a little door in the back of the case they were looking at, and a small miniature chawaha came running up to them wagging its tail and licking Fred's hands.  
  
"Ahhhh! It's poisoning me with its venom, please SAVE ME!" Fred was calling as George covered his head with his arms. After a few second's George very shaky removed his arms only to be scared straight from the dog less than a couple of inch's from its face, wagging it's tail. The dog started barking and wanted to play. It started to run closer to the moving and scared George.  
  
"HELP, this thing is using micro sounds to make me go deaf! Ahhh!!!"  
  
Everyone in the office had stood up staring at the two boys and the dog running from one to the other her wagging, barking, and wanting to play with them.  
  
"Alright what in bloody-," the manager of that office came out and was staring at the two boys and her dog. "What in the world is going on in here?" The lady picked up her dog and was staring at the two boys as if they were insane.  
  
The two boys stopped screaming and rolling on the floor from the "fire-eating, death wrinkle" as soon as it was "safe". They got up and brushed them off a little from all the dirt they gathered.  
  
"Are you two mad? The lady was petting her little pride and joy when the two boy's started talking.  
  
"Wow, Fred that's the 2nd time today." George smiled at Fred.  
  
"Yes I do believe so George. Maybe we are, maybe we aren't," Fred got a clever ideal and started doing his pirate voice, "Arr.. but we ain't leavin without 'er gold."  
  
"Gold? WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The lady was totally confused and dumbfounded.  
  
"Arr... lookie here missy, you look like a fine lady yah 'are, but we know you got dere gold in 'er treasure chest." George caught on and played along.  
  
"Now fork it ova' or we feed you're fire-eating friend to dere' piranhas" Fred started.  
  
"I hear there mighty hungry dis' time of yere'." George finished and was reaching for her dog licking his lips.  
  
"WHAT THE.! Hey, STOP THAT NO-," the lady was fighting over her dog when the office attendant ringed her very loud bell.  
  
"George and Fred Weasley, you father will see you now." The office attendant said as the two picked up there luggage, bowed to the lady and headed to there father's office.  
  
"Argh! I HATE KIDS!" the office manager yelled and stormed in her office, opening the door and yelling one last thing before slamming it shut, "Those two LOONY'S should be LOCKED UP!" 


End file.
